Over the past several years, the MIT CCR have recognized an increasing need to provide its investigators with additional computing support. This need is driven by: (1) The increased reliance on localized computers and computer software for the research applications of individual CCR laboratories and for the generation, back-up and analysis of data generated by state of the art instrumentation, including microscopes, cell sorters and mass spectrometers, within our core facilities; (2) The increased importance of skilled bioinformatics and statistical analysis to mine data from genomic databases and complex data sets from microarray experiments; and (3) The increased requirement for high-performance computing and advanced data storage systems that will allow storage and shared access to large data sets, software programs and computational power. To address each of these goals, we have developed a Bioinformatics and Computing Core Facility that includes three distinct components. (1) A full-time Computing Support Specialist dedicated to supporting computers and computer software that contributes the research efforts of researchers and CCR Core Facilities. (2) Two full-time Bioinformatic Specialists with expertise in the areas of genome sequence and microarray data analysis will provide CCR researchers with bioinformatics and statistical support and training for cancer-related research projects. They will also introduce CCR researchers to computational services, training courses and potential collaborators at CSBi and the Broad Institute. (3) To provide CCR researchers with access to advanced data storage systems, increased networking capabilities, cutting-edge software programs and high-performance computing, the CCR contributes to the MIT-wide program, Computational and Systems Biology Institute (CSBi), whose overall goal is provide a technology platform that supports computational and systems biology on campus. Together, this three-tiered approach provides CCR researchers a highly effective range of computing services in a very cost effective and space-efficient manner.